


Comfort

by likejesus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, It will only be super vague I promise, Love Confessions, M/M, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likejesus/pseuds/likejesus
Summary: " Maybe because I'm a bit in love with you... " The words had been out of Gerry's mouth before he could doubt them. He blamed the alcohol for this sudden confession but the feelings had been there long before - there was no doubt whatsoever.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have never ever in my life published something but these two are on my mind ALL DAY EVERY DAY I'm not even kidding. I love that people are still making content for them as I am breathing in every crump of it as I can so I was thinking: why not type out some of my own ideas or thoughts and if that brings joy to just one of you then I'm gonna be really really happy!!
> 
> find me on tumblr if you want!! @littleblairwitch

Gerry knew if Michael had any remaining energy in him right now he would use it to stumble over another hectic apology. The fact that the blond wasn't even attempting to do so was actually kinda worrying. 

They had spend most of the night at some stupid party Gerry had only agreed to because Michael was going to be there. It hadn't been all that bad and Gerry hadn't noticed how sloshed Michael had gotten over the period of a short time until it was too late and he had gotten sick all over the place. Of course Michael's only concern was that it could make other people uncomfortable and his frantic tries to remove the mess himself got only taken to a halt when he started to feel progressively worse.

At least he had let Gerry help him clean up in the bathroom. He had watched him with big blue eyes how he had mumbled soft spoken reassurances as he wiped Michael with a wet cloth.

They were seated outside now as Michael didn't trust his stomach enough to hop on the tube yet but walking to either of their places was too far - especially in their current state since Gerry was far from being sober himself. The stone steps they settled on were still warm from today's sun so it wasn't the most uncomfortable place to be. In fact ... Gerry could picture a lot of situations right now where he would feel less comfortable. Michael was placed between his legs a few steps below him - leaning his upper body agains Gerry's leg.

Gerry had started to undo the messy ponytail Michael had worn while being sick but his intentions of redoing it were thrown out of the window as he found himself enjoying how his fingers felt between the soft curls. Michael made a soft sound of approval as Gerry ran his fingers over the other's scalp again and again.

" I'm sorry ... " Michael murmured quietly after a while for what felt like the 10th time this night.

" 'happens to the best ", Gerry just chuckled warmly. He still sometimes wondered how someone as gentle and wonderful as Michael had picked _him_ of all people to get close to. It had been a new experience for Gerry. Friendship. Someone to actually trust. Someone to look forward to each day ... okay ... maybe it had become a bit more than friendship over the past few months for Gerry but he had always been good at masking his emotions and he didn't want to make Michael being uncomfrotable around him. Ever.

The plan of pushing these kind of feelings down had become harder and harder when Michael would brush his hair out of his face and behind his ear when he noticed Gerry got annoyed while reading. Or each time Michael would fall asleep in Gerry's bed after they had studied alongside each other.

Gerry snapped out of his thoughts when Michael's voice made it's way into the air again. " N- no, seriously. No idea how you bear with me sometimes. " His tone was tired and sounded a bit sad.

" Maybe because I'm a bit in love with you... " The words had been out of Gerry's mouth before he could doubt them. He blamed the alcohol for this sudden confession but the feelings had been there long before - there was no doubt whatsoever.

It was silent for a long time and Gerry had wondered if Michael had fallen asleep on his leg. Maybe that was for the better ... Gerry had no idea what he would do if their relationship broke apart all of the- ...

" Maybe I'm a bit in love with you too ... " Michael's voice was nothing more but a whisper and would have been easy to miss but Gerry thought he heard the faintest hint of a smile in it. Gerry let out a breath he had been holding for way too long and leaned forward a bit, brushing Michael's hair once again back - away from his face. He pressed a soft and longing kiss to the other's cheekbone before withdrawing back into his sitting position.

Michael shuffled back a bit against Gerry's chest and let him put his arms around him. " We ... uhh ... should probably talk about this sometime ... " Michael's voice still sounded like he was seconds away from sleep.

" Mhm ... " Gerry hummed while nosing his way along Michael's ear and jawline. " We can still do that in the morning. " A shiver ran over Michael's skin as Gerry breathed the words into his ear and he nodded, closing his eyes with a shaky sigh. Catching the tube was the last thing on either of their minds right now.


End file.
